Nobody Love
by silenceeverything
Summary: On the wedding day of one of her best friends, Hanna is constantly worrying, emotionally all over the place and wanting to jump Caleb every time she looks at him. But in her butterfly heels, he has absolutely no intention of stopping her - nobody loves quite like Hanna and Caleb. Oneshot based on cast bts snapchats from 7x20 - implied spoilers! Haleb. Rated M.


Hello dear readers. This was a oneshot that was voted for ages ago (sorry) on twitter around the time all the cast were on set for 7x20. Now... nothing is of course confirmed but there are pretty heavy spoiler implications in this for things which may or may not turn out to be in the finale. If you're trying to stay completely away, then I'd advise you done read this until it's aired, at which point it all may be completely out of sync with what happens anyway.

Second warning... this is pretty heavily rated M.

Thank you to Tori Kelly who gives me endless inspiration for Haleb ( _Hollow_ is coming soon).

Enjoy below...

* * *

 **Nobody Love**

" _I should be more cynical and tell myself it's not okay_

 _To feel this good when I'm with you"_

* * *

"We're going to be late."

Hanna Rivers let out a strangled moan as she found herself with her back against a wall in her marital bedroom, her hands more than a little preoccupied with the brunette male whose lips were attached to her neck.

"Caleb," She tried again, less than satisfied when he pulled back to look at her with an uncaring look.

"What?" He grinned as her fingers toyed with the top of his suit pants. She shook her head at him but did nothing as he leant down to gently press his lips against hers. "I can't help it," He whispered, tilting his head for another kiss.

"No," She moved her hand in front of her lips to stop him. "Stop it," She tried, "We need to go."

"They won't miss us," Caleb attempted on a whim. He knew it was a pathetic excuse.

"It's one of my best friend's weddings," She shook her head at him and stepped out of his embrace, moving over towards the mirror in their bedroom for a final pre-leaving check. "Trust me, they'll miss us."

"No one would blame me," He muttered, moving behind her to make sure the collar on his black and white polka-dot shirt was straight.

She paused and watched him, a content smile gracing her face, "You look handsome," She tilted her head as their eyes connected in the reflection.

He shook his head knowingly, "Don't tease me," He muttered, brushing down the front of his shirt, "I can't keep my hands off you as it is."

She grinned at him coyly, "Why?"

"You know why."

"I do," She agreed, shooting him one more glance before she knelt down to fiddle with the strap on her butterfly shoes. "I found these in London," She murmured, doing her best to change the subject. "And I didn't know if I'd ever have the right occasion to wear them," She explained, standing up and admiring them in the mirror.

Caleb moved close to her again, wrapping his arms around her middle as his mouth dropped down and he pressed a gentle open-mouthed kiss against her neck, "This is the right occasion," He agreed, rubbing her waist tenderly.

She smiled at him and did her best not to show him exactly what she was thinking. She just wanted to rip his clothes off and have her wicked way with him. But, she'd put up a big enough fight to make him stop and it would be unfair to tease him anymore. "Ready?" She lifted her hand to rest over his, squeezing his fingers as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"The cab's waiting downstairs," He told her, kissing the side of her face before he separated to grab his suit jacket. He stopped and watched her as she moved around their bedroom, making sure she had everything she'd need for the day in her clutch bag – he really thought she looked incredible. The black crochet dress did everything to highlight her figure and nothing to cover her legs. He didn't know where to look; he just wanted to drink her all in.

"Wait," She suddenly stopped, throwing her bag onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, taking a step towards her. But she'd already rushed off to the bathroom, leaving him standing there looking more than a little confused, "Babe, what's wrong?" He repeated, more than a little concerned.

"I haven't taken my pill," She called, "I just need to take it really quick."

"Your pill?" He made his way into the bathroom, no idea what she was talking about.

"These," She held up the box in her hand, breezing past him to reach for the glass of water on her bedside table.

"Did the doctor give you these?" He asked, taking them off her as she threw her head back and swallowed the one in her mouth.

She breathed heavily and took another drink of her water, "Yeah," She sighed, grabbing her bag again, "I forgot to take it yesterday."

"That's okay," He could tell she was upset with herself and he reached out a comforting hand to brush down her back, "One day doesn't matter."

"It does," She closed her eyes to stop the well of water that had suddenly appeared leaking from her eyes.

"Hey," He pulled her against him, "It's okay," He reassured her, lacing his fingers through her hair, "Honestly, it's okay," He said with as much conviction as possible.

She took a shaky breath and nodded, "It's okay," She blinked heavily and agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be close to him. "I guess I should get used to this," She sniffled, running a hand across the front of his shirt.

"The constant worrying, the crazy emotions, the horniness?" She slapped his arm on the last one. "What?" He teased her, "It's true," They shared a wry smile, "We've been naked every night."

"What can I say?" She took his hand, leading him towards the door, "You've learnt some new moves recently."

"Recently?" He pulled a face, "Pretty sure my moves have always been there."

"Even the one where you flicked your tongue—"

"Even that one," He cut her off, "Glad to see you've always appreciated it," He rolled his eyes, grabbing his jacket from the bottom of the bannister as they made their way down the stairs.

"I've never complained."

"There's a difference."

"I've only faked twice," She said nonchalantly.

"Hanna!"

"I'm sorry, you're right," She backtracked, "I've never faked. You've always had amazing moves."

"Seriously?" He tilted his head and looked at her pointedly, "When?" She walked out the front door, leaving him stood there with his mouth agape, "Hanna," He yelled, quickly locking up the door to their loft apartment and chasing her down the hallway. She was already outside by the time he reached her, climbing into the taxi and chatting to the driver.

She grinned at him as he eventually sat down next to her and the driver pulled away, "I'm joking," She teased him, her hands resting on his chest as she leant over the middle seat and murmured in his ear, "It was three times," She whispered, dropping a delicate kiss on his neck.

"Do not go there," He shook his head, grabbing her hand that was wandering down to his thigh. "You seriously did?" He asked her, holding onto her fingers as she sat back up against her seat and looked out the window.

"Don't be upset," She turned to look at him and pouted, squeezing his fingers in her own, "It's a good problem."

"I'm failing to see the goodness here," He commented, rolling his eyes.

"I only did it because I was tired," She explained, "And you like it when we…" She glanced up at the taxi driver, wondering if he had any idea what they were talking about, "You know," She said quietly, "Together."

"Han."

"And I knew I wasn't going to… you know… because I was either tired or feeling unwell," She continued, "But I didn't want to take that away from you because I wanted it to be amazing for you too," She undid her seatbelt and moved over to the middle seat, tucking into his side, "So it's a good problem."

He shook his head down at her, "We have a different definition of good."

"Don't be upset," She brushed the back of her knuckles along his jaw, "I haven't done it in a really long time."

"How long?" He narrowed his eyes at her as the pulled up outside the church. She bit her lip, giving him a quick kiss before she was moving back over to climb out the cab, leaving him sat there needing to pay the driver. "I could kill her sometimes," He shook his head, sharing a knowing smile with the man in the front of the car, handing him ten dollars before he made his way out of the car too.

"I'm here," Hanna was there waiting for him with her hand outstretched.

"You've got some serious making up to do," He wrapped his arm around her waist and nipped at her ear. She let him steal more than a simple kiss as she pushed her mouth onto his, her tongue probing at the seam of his lips. "It's a start," He conceded when she pulled back slightly.

"I do not need to see the middle or the end," Emily Fields interrupted the pair of them as she approached with Alison beside her, having heard enough of the conversation to know where it was going.

"Later," Hanna murmured to her husband, squeezing his hand before he spotted Toby near the entrance to the church and headed off to go and talk to him. She sighed contently, watching him walk across the pavement – he might not have believed her, but she really hadn't faked it with him in a _long_ time. He knew exactly what to do to get the blood running south. And even then, at the moment she felt like all she had to do was look at him and take in his perfect face for a moment before she wanted to rip his clothes off and take him right there.

She let out a small harrumph as she realized he was right. She was constantly worrying. She was more than a little emotional. She was _definitely_ horny.

And it was all because... she was pregnant.

* * *

As everyone began to clap as Aria walked down the central aisle of Rosewood Church, Hanna felt like a bad friend. She'd spent the whole ceremony thinking about _one_ thing and it certainly hadn't been her best friend's nuptials to Ezra Fitz. Nobody could blame her though – Caleb looked _so_ good and when they sat down next to each other, his aftershave permeated through the air and she felt like they were cocooned together on the pew. And then there'd been their hands. At first she'd linked her fingers with his, but then as she'd nudged her way into his side and he'd wrapped an arm around her back and run his digits along her arm, hers had fallen onto his thigh, touching him as much as she could without feeling like she was committing a sin inside the church.

"She looks beautiful."

Hanna looked over her shoulder as her Mom clapped with everyone else in the congregation, doing her best to keep her tears at bay. "She does," Hanna agreed, sending her a watery smile. There went her damn emotions...

"Are you sad she didn't have bridesmaids?" Ashley asked as people began to file out of their pews and follow the happy couple down the aisle.

Hanna shook her head, keeping a hand on Caleb's lower back as she turned back to her Mom, "This is our third wedding," She commented, "I think after her second go as bridesmaid and having the fiftieth argument over what dresses suited us all, she decided she was going solo."

"Was it really that bad?" Ashley asked, a small frown on her face.

"Emily and Ali were too nice," Hanna explained as Caleb made a move to follow the mass of people exiting the church, "They wanted all of us to look amazing and love our dresses."

"And you didn't sweetheart?"

"She didn't," Caleb answered for her, standing back to let both of them go in front of him.

"I didn't want anyone to upstage me," Hanna defended herself, shooting Caleb a look.

"I had to tell her she couldn't make the girls wear dresses that gave them back fat."

"Caleb!"

"What?" He laughed when she continued to glare at him.

"I just didn't want anyone to upstage me," She justified as they came out into Rosewood sunshine.

Ashley fought a smile, "I don't think that was possible on your wedding day, Hanna," She said knowingly.

"I'm going to get my picture taken with the bride," Hanna stuck her nose in the air and stalked off, leaving both Caleb and Ashley there still chuckling together. They always wound her up when they were together, but she secretly loved it – she could never have hoped that her Mom and Caleb would have such a great relationship when they first met back when Caleb and she were sixteen. As everyone fussed around Aria and she was ushered in with the other girls for a picture outside the church, she kept one eye on her husband. Well, it was more like she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Even when she was grinning into the camera, her eyes kept deviating to him, trying to remember everything about how good he looked without making it obvious that she just wanted to drown in him. "Hanna," Spencer elbowed her ribcage. Crap, she'd been caught.

"What?" Hanna frowned, elbowing her straight back before she grinned towards the camera.

"I know what you're doing," Spencer murmured in between shots, "And you can't be the only one in the picture gazing off into the distance."

"I can't help it," Hanna whispered back harshly, "He's wearing what I picked out."

"Well, save it for the bedroom after the reception."

But with Spencer's words ringing her ear, Hanna had the exact opposite idea. As Caleb shot her a grin and began to make his way towards her, ruffling his hair and stopping to say hi to a few people, something inside of her told her she couldn't wait. She had an indiscernible feeling that told her she needed to have him _now_.

Maybe it was the tiny baby growing inside of her who was making her hormones go crazy for him or maybe it was the smell of the confetti that lingered in the air and reminded her of her own day when she'd said 'I do'. Frankly, as he got closer and closer to her, she really didn't care what the reasoning was – her thong was becoming damp and she needed a release… imminently.

"Are we done?" Emily took the question right out of Hanna's mouth, "I'm not sure how much longer my lips can be stretched to the side."

Aria looked a little put out, but Hanna reached a comforting arm out, "We'll have loads more at the museum," She reminded her, "And I can tell your Mom is kind of dying to hog you for a bit."

Aria glanced over to the side and smiled as she recognised the familiar look on her Mom's face, "I love you guys," She said, pulling them all in for a group hug, "Thank you for making this the best day ever."

"That's why we're your best friends," Hanna smiled, squeezing her tight before she stepped back and let family swoop in to steal the bride away.

"I know I'm not supposed to," She almost jumped as familiar hands wound their way around her waist, "But I'm pretty sure I can't stop staring at one girl up there."

"And who's that?" Hanna tilted her head to the side, looking up into Caleb's dark eyes as the heat continued to pool in between her legs.

"I mean the bride looks good," He teased her, his voice dropping to a deadly low volume as his tongue flicked against the outer shell of her ear, "But, my wife looks better."

"Your wife?" She was more than up for a game of verbal cat and mouse.

"Mm," He sighed, his hands skimming up underneath her breasts. It was so subtle that anyone who caught their moment would have assumed he was just holding her close, "She's wearing this black dress," He started, "And these shoes."

"What shoes?"

"They have these butterflies on them," He murmured as she teased the heel of her shoe alongside the inside of his calf, "And I don't know whether to look at them or her dress, or her perfect face."

"That's a problem."

"It's becoming a problem," He agreed, moving her hair to one side so that he could press his lips against her jaw, "A big problem."

She spun in his arms suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her lower half into his, "I can't do this," Her breath became shallow as she momentarily glanced around them to see if anyone was watching or cared, "I know I said later," She whispered, "But…"

"But what?" He brushed her hair back from her face, holding her chin as she looked up at him imploringly. She didn't say a word, instead taking his hand and guiding him through the throngs of guests that lined the front lawn down to the sidewalk, where she started walked in the direction of their apartment.

"Hanna!"

"No," The blonde pleaded under her breath as Alison yelled her name.

"Where are you going?" She asked, looking more than a little confused, "The reception's the other direction. The buses are arriving soon to take people"

Hanna shot her a fake smile, "I know," She said, "I just realized I left my phone at home on charge," She lied, ignoring the laugh Caleb was trying to fight, "I want to be able to take pictures all evening."

"Oh," Alison was far too accepting, "Okay, but don't be late."

"We won't," Hanna reassured her, before she was spinning on the soles of her feet and almost running down the sidewalk with Caleb right behind her.

"What did she say?" Emily asked, frowning as she appeared beside her wife. "Where's she going?"

"She forgot her phone," Ali said, taking the brunette's hand, "She wanted to go get it."

"No she didn't," Emily replied, staring after Hanna and Caleb who were becoming smaller and smaller in her line of vision, "I saw her taking pictures of Aria as she walked down the aisle."

"What?"

"She's lying."

"She's horny," Spencer interrupted their conversation as she joined them and followed both Emily and Alison's gaze.

"She's at a wedding," Emily said disapprovingly, almost in disbelief, "How can you be horny at a wedding?"

"If your name's Hanna Rivers, you can be horny anywhere."

* * *

As soon as Caleb had opened up the front door to their apartment block, Hanna had let herself go. Her hands were everywhere – in his hand, running down his chest, cupping his trousers as their lips sought each other's and he attempted to walk them backwards towards their own apartment. It was already desperate and hot and wet and she was unsure how much longer she'd be able to stand up as Caleb blindly fumbled with the lock to get them in to the privacy of their place.

"Fuck Han," He grunted, his hand cupping her arse as she reached for the button on his slacks and slipped it open.

"I need you," She breathed heavily, running her hand down inside his trousers to grope his cock.

"Wait, wait," He tried to stop her as he finally looked at the lock and stopped to push the key in, "I take it back," He grinned down lazily at her, connecting their lips as his back pushed open the wooden door, "Don't wait."

"I can't," She agreed, guiding his hand round from her butt and up under her dress. "Not upstairs."

"Here," Caleb slammed her against the door, uncaring of the noise it created when it banged shut, "Right here," He told her, hitching the skirt of her dress up around her waist as she continued to play with his growing cock.

"I need this so badly," She almost whimpered when his fingers ghosted over her thong, pushing down a little harder over her clit before they went back to skimming over the material.

"You're so wet," He teased her, kissing her deeply as she stopped her ministrations on his dick and did her best to blindly push his slacks of his hips as their mouths continued to probe. He groaned against her lips as his boxers followed, leaving his growing erection standing there in all it's glory.

She let him grind his hips into her as he hitched her up against the door, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his hardness pushing against her centre, teasing her as he deliberately began to thrust against her slowly. It was torturous pleasure that only left her wanting more. This wasn't about being slow and gentle – this was about taking what they both needed in that moment; each other.

"Caleb," She moaned, dropping a hand between them to rub him against her in _just_ the right place.

"Is that good?" He asked, flexing his muscles as he continued to move his hips against hers.

"Oh god," She threw her head back against the door. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to shove her panties to the side and sink deep inside her, but the way she was guiding him against her clit made her desperate for instant release. She was close, _really_ close, as he probed his cock near her entrance, teasing her mercilessly through the material before she was guiding him back to her clit, "I'm gonna," She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt herself tighten and gush against the already-soaked material of her thong.

Caleb held her tightly, resisting the urge to do anything more as he simply watched her come against him, her mouth open as she rode out her orgasm. She moaned again and he smiled, pressing his lips against the corner of her own before she buried her face against his neck, "That was just the start," He murmured, finally moving her panties to the side as he lined himself up to enter her.

"Caleb," His name was a groan as he sank deep inside her, pinning her against the door with the entirety of his weight as he bottomed out.

"Oh fuck baby," He whispered, kissing whatever part of her skin his lips could reach as his hands gripped her thighs. "You're so wet," He muttered, slowly withdrawing before he pushed back into her.

"It's all because of you," She breathed, the heels on her shoes digging into his butt cheeks as he thrust into her unhurriedly.

He closed his eyes as he let the sensations of being inside her wash over him; to him there was never anything else that came close to how he felt when him and Hanna became one, "I know," Was the only thing he could say as he let his hips start to pick up the page.

She squeezed his cock with her inner muscles as he slid in and out, the wetness from her centre smearing down onto his thighs as he pushed her legs up to increase the depth, "That's good," She gasped, "So good."

"Are you faking it?" He teased her, hissing as she dug her nails into his shirt in response, "I didn't think so," He murmured, stealing her mouth as he started to move his hips faster.

"Don't stop," She begged him as his hand found the ankle of her shoe, moving it higher around his back so that he could thrust at a better ankle. "Oh fuck," She groaned, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she felt herself snap and squeeze him hard, her pussy clamping down as she started to come undone again.

"Han," He grunted, his own hips continuing to move at a more irregular pace as he moved closer to the edge. "I'm…"

"I know," She held him close as his hand found her ankle again, gripping tightly as he finally thrust deeply inside of her and emptied himself. He groaned loudly, his chest dropping as his body let go of all the adrenaline that had been building and building.

"I don't know if I can move," He mumbled against her neck, finally dropping her leg, "Shit," He said, still pinning her against the door as his hand brought up a shiny silver butterfly, "We lost a wing."

"Oh my god," Hanna said, a lazy smile gracing her face – she didn't particularly care about her shoe right now. She took it from him, looking at it in amusement before she threw it down onto the floor, uncaring. "You've learnt some new moves," She teased him as he finally let her down, reaching for his boxers and slacks that were still around his ankles as she repeated the words she'd said to him earlier.

"Do not tell me you faked it."

She readjusted her thong and brushed her dress down, still letting the door take the majority of her weight, "No way," She smiled contently, "That was all genuine."

He laughed, taking in her satiated appearance, "I'm so glad you're pregnant."

"Because we're having a baby or because of the sex?" She teased him, letting him take her hand and pull her into his arms again so that he could tenderly press his lips against hers.

"Both," He grinned, kissing her one final time.

"I could go again," She whispered, her hand dropping to the front of his trousers again to cup him through the material.

"I couldn't," He stopped her, shaking his head knowingly. He'd never known her to be as insatiable as she was since they'd found out they were adding to the family.

She smiled, knowing he'd given her all he could, "I'm gonna smell like sex at a wedding," She pouted as her arms wrapped around his neck, "I should go shower quickly."

"I'm pretty sure your friends know anyway."

"How?" She frowned.

"Forgetting your phone?" He reminded her, "Everyone knows you and that thing are like Siamese twins."

Hanna laughed, "I don't even care," She said, standing back from him slightly, "But I should go have a shower quickly."

"And what are you going to do about those?" He nodded at the one broken shoe that looked more than a little sad with only one butterfly wing.

"I'll need a new outfit," She agreed, not oblivious to the rather cream looking liquid that was gracing the bottom of her dress too, "But it's fine," She reassured him, "People will be asking about that rather than why I'm not drinking my glass of champagne."

"I can't wait to tell people," Caleb's voice dropped, his hand reaching out to gently rub Hanna's still flat stomach as he moved closer to her again.

"Neither can I," Hanna agreed, giving him a gentle kiss before she disappeared off to the bathroom to sort herself out, "I'm already craving fried chicken," She stuck her head round the door and yelled.

"I don't think that's on the menu this evening," He said as she appeared in just her towel, heading for the stairs to their bedroom and en suite.

"What about other cravings?" She asked as she turned the shower on, looking over her shoulder at Caleb as he checked himself out in the bathroom mirror to make sure he didn't look _too_ sexed up.

"All other craving have been satiated," He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side to give her a gentle kiss. She let his tongue meet hers, cupping his cheeks tenderly as their lips pushed tenderly against the other's. They both sighed when they had to separate, knowing time wasn't on their side if they wanted to head back to the reception and nonchalantly act like they'd been there the whole time, "Get in the shower," He patted her butt, encouraging her towards the glass door.

"I never thought I'd be leaving my best friend's wedding to have sex," She called, dropping the towel as she stepped under the water.

"Nobody loves like you baby," He said, running a hand through his hair to try and tame it. "There's no point fighting it."

Their eyes connected and she smiled coyly, shyness taking over as she finished up washing herself. He was right though – there was no point fighting what they had between them. They knew it, most of their friends knew it and when they told people all about the new life they'd created, the whole world would know it. There was nobody who loved like Hanna and Caleb Rivers.

* * *

 **If you liked it pleeeeeease leave a review xox**


End file.
